The invention relates to a catalyst system, a process for preparing the catalyst system, and a process for hydrogenating heteroaromatic compounds containing nitrogen and sulfur using a catalyst system.
The removal of sulfur and nitrogen contaminants from petroleum derivatives, especially without a reduction of octane number, is of critical importance in the oil industry. Although numerous methods and catalysts have been disclosed for use in removing sulfur and nitrogen, the need remains for a catalyst system which is useful for selective hydrogenation of aromatic compounds containing sulfur and nitrogen in order to convert refractive aromatic compounds into labile aromatic compounds.
It is therefore the primary object of the present invention to provide a catalyst system which is selective to hydrogenation of aromatic compounds containing sulfur and nitrogen.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a catalyst system for selective hydrogenation of sulfur and nitrogen compounds which catalyst system is water-soluble.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a catalyst system which can be formed in situ at the site of reaction or hydrogenation.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a process for preparing a catalyst system in accordance with the invention.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a process for selective hydrogenation of aromatic compounds containing sulfur and nitrogen using a catalyst system according to the present invention.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will appear hereinbelow.